Modern telecommunication systems have been deployed widely across population centers and include heterogeneous mixtures of second, third, and fourth generation (2G, 3G, and 4G) cellular-wireless access technologies, which may be cross-compatible and may operate collectively to provide data communication services. Global Systems for Mobile (GSM) is an example of 2G telecommunications technologies; Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UNITS) is an example of 3G telecommunications technologies; and Long Term Evolution (LTE), including LTE Advanced, and Evolved High-Speed Packet Access (HSPA+) are examples of 4G telecommunications technologies.
However, despite the near ubiquitous implementation of telecommunication systems in population centers, there are still locations that may not support wireless communications, such as national parks or wilderness areas. Further, in disaster situations, installed network devices may not operate correctly to provide wireless communications. Without wireless signals, user equipment may not communicate with a network to request assistance or rescue services, or receive information updates.